


Date Night

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, joe babysat for them lol, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: After a date, Barry and Iris go to pick up their twins from Joe's house.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a gif set that was on tumblr that my friend sent to me and thought of this idea!

_[(Gif that inspired this fic)](http://westallengifs.com/post/134835867269/married-%EF%BE%89-%E3%83%AE-%EF%BE%89%EF%BE%9F) _

 

 

Barry holds open the door for Iris as she walks through, following in after her into their former home and shuts the door behind them. Iris smiles softly back at him. She reaches forward and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for tonight” She says, referring to their date. “You don’t have to thank me, I should be the one thanking you” Barry says back cheekily and Iris rolls her eyes.

 

Joe peeks his head around the corner of the room and presses a finger to his lip, signaling them to be quiet. “They finally just fell asleep” Joe whispers, nodding his head towards the living room, where the twins lay in the portable bassinets, sleeping soundly. Barry gives a thumbs up to Joe. Iris toes off her heels, leaving them on the doormat. “Wouldn’t want to wake them up with the loud noise of these” She explains, and Joe nods in understanding.

 

At the sound of Iris’ voice, one of the twins are alerted awake and coos at the noise, recognizing the sound of her mother’s voice. “No no no, Dawn, shhh” Barry says, speeding over to her side. She only coos louder as the rush of wind that followed Barry’s speed hits her, eliciting lightning that crackles in her eyes. “ _Please,_ don’t wake your brother” Barry whispers, reaching down and picking up Dawn, cradling her in his arms. Her legs kick out in excitement as she feels the speed force run through Barry. Too late. Don, who was peacefully asleep, is awaken by his sister and beginning to let out whimpers, a tell-tale sign that he’s about to cry. Iris gets to him just in time, rushing over and comforting her distraught son, pressing his face to her shoulder as she bounces him in her arms. Both of them quiet down, growing sleepy and eventually fall asleep in the safety of their parents’ arms. Joe lets out a groan, letting his head fall back and hit the wall he’s leant against.

 

“How did you do that so easily? I swear, Iris, you were much more difficult than these two” He complains and Iris shrugs. She places Don back down and walks over to her dad, holding her arms out and giving him a hug. Joe hugs back tiredly before pulling back. “I turned out great though, didn’t I?” Iris teases and Joe smiles at this, pulling her back into another hug. “We should get going Iris” Barry’s voice whispers and Iris swivels around to see Barry, softly rocking Dawn in his arms. “Ok” she says, turning back and facing Joe. “Thank you so much for watching them again” She says, as Joe nods. “Anytime” Joe says. He kisses her forehead. “You should get going, before they wake again” He says. Iris looks over at Barry, who placed Dawn back in her bassinet and is now staring at their interaction with a heartfelt grin on his face.

 

Barry gets his shoes on at Joe's statement and walks to the center of the living room and converts the bassinets into car seats, picking up the twins carefully in both his hands. “Ready to go?” Barry questions and Iris nods, placing her own shoes on her feet. She takes Dawn’s car seat from his grasp. Joe walks over to the front door and swings it open, allowing Barry and Iris to slip into the cold winter night. “Bye Dad” Iris says and Joe plants one last kiss on her forehead in response. “Bar” Joe says and Barry leans forwards and gives Joe a one-armed hug. “Bye.” With that they turn down the stairs, opening the side doors on the car and securing their children safely in. Before Iris gets into the passenger seat, she turns and waves at her dad, who waves back, giving her a sad but happy smile. He misses them around the house, but he’s glad his children are growing up and moving on. Iris slips into the car and turns to look at the twins, who are (astonishingly) still asleep. She turns to face Barry, who places a comforting hand on her thigh. “Let's go home” she says. They drive off into the dark night, content smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
